vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mister Mxyzptlk
Summary Mister Mxyzptlk is a reality manipulating imp from the 5th Dimension who antagonizes Superman. Not actually evil, he does no long-term damage although he constantly seeks to pester and prove he's smarter than the man of steel. He cannot be made to return to his home dimension until he's tricked into saying his own name backwards: "Kltpzyxm." The history of Mister Mxyzptlk is unknown before he introduces himself to Superman in his most known form, although it is suggested that he visited the universe before in other forms. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: His real name can't be translated to any human language, Known as Mister Mxyzptlk Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: 5th Dimensional Imp Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 & 4, Everytime he dies, a "Supreme Being" will send him back to life), Regeneration (Mid), Time Manipulation (In Superman TAS reverses time back to what it was just before he came after he gets defeated), Shapeshifting, Illusion Creation, Flight, 4th Wall Awareness, Life Manipulation (Can give life to inanimate objects, Gave Clark and Lois a baby), Toon Force (Turned the world into a cartoon), Can make things appear out of nowhere, Duplication, Mind Reading, Gravity Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Stated to be able to "do a retcon", Has punched a DC writer in the face), Clairvoyance, Memory Manipulation (Erased everyone's memeories about Emperor Joker), Immersion (Can enter movies, comics and paintings), Void Manipulation, Body Control , Size Manipulation, Intangibility, Precognition, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (It was stated that "his body is a construct"), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation and Telepathy, Sealing, Earth Manipulation, Telekinesis, Pocket Reality Manipulation All of Emperor Joker's abilities Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ (5th dimensional being, Bat-Mite was stated to only have "one little bit" of his power, Sees the 3rd dimension as flat drawings with zero depth, He and Bat-Mite are 2 of the most powerful 5d imps) Speed: Immeasurable (5th dimensional being, Exists in a realm beyond length, width, depth and time and can move in hypertime, Sees the 3rd dimension as flat drawings with zero depth) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (5th dimensional being) Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ (5th dimensional being) Durability: High Multiverse level+ (5th dimensional being) Stamina: Unknown Range: High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Every alternative version of him are a single entity, His science is so advanced that it appears to be magic, Is aware of the 4th wall and can see the future.) Weaknesses: Tends not to take things seriously. If Superman tricks him into saying or writing the word "Kltpzyxm", he will be sent back to the 5th dimension, and can't come back for 90 days, however, this weakness was self-imposed, and Mxy can ignore it if he needs to. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Antagonists Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Life and Death Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Memory Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Characters